Silver Jay
"A good leader cares for others and listens to their people" Siver is a captain of the merchant/ferry ship-Stormcrow, and a leader of Wolfheim. She is a lion faunus. Personality Silver is a rational leader and very protective of her crew and the citizens of Wolfheim. While decisive and confident, she is careful, as she understands that other people depend on her decisions. She, therefore, weighs pros and cons and is known to ask others for advice and respecsg what her crew, friends, and family have to say. Which earned her a lot of respect in their eyes, and ensured their loyalty to her. As a merchant, whose main job is trading with people, Silver is a calm negotiator and usually deals with people with words. However, she is capable of recognizing when her words will fall on deaf ears and are very capable of fighting back or taking action for herself. Especially when her people are in danger. She is very protective of other women and girls and sees them as sisters until prover otherwise. She often uses Stormcow and her resources to help women escape toxic and abusive situations. She is a good performer and singer. She is a very animated dancer, and aside from the ferrying and trading her crew is also often performing at inns. She does have her prejudices, mainly against Atlas and their military, and is very distrustful towards them. This causes her to have mixed feelings towards her father. She knows, he is at his core a good man who just does what he thinks is right. However, his ideas of what is right are often at odds with her views. She also notes that he is very arrogant and rarely listens to other people. She is also very proud and thus tends to reject help from him and other people outside of her circle of friends and family. History Silver was born in the early spring in Wolfheim to Halo Jay, a local innkeeper, and James Ironwood an officer in Atlesian Military. Her father did not know of her birth. Halo had a couple of reasons: first, she didn't want her or her daughter to be subjected to the rumor mill and people looking down on them while pretending to be nice; second, she truly loved Ironwood and didn't want to endanger his career by having a faunus lover. Silver thus grew up in a more inclusive but also humbler society of a small mining town and was raised by her grandmother and mother. This caused her to be acutely aware of the struggles of little people in small settlements outside of the kingdom. As a young child, she played often with Yaskier Pond, a seal faunus boy, son of one of the town's miners. The two got along very well and formed close bonds. She also became friends with Inna Forrester, an older girl whose family, much like Silver's was sensitive to magic. The tree became four in a couple of years when Yaskier's sister-Aurora was born. The kids dreamed big and played a lot, making up and enacting stories of old. Their blissful days came to an end when Silver was 14 and the Wolfheim Silver Mines collapsed and were forced to close. The town has lost its place in the world and the great kingdoms didn't care. It affected Silver's view very much, and when she was 16 she swore she will help her town and make things better. She went down to the nearby bay and found an old, washed-up ship there. She dragged it onshore and then came to the town and told them they can build a new life. If they renovate the ship they can ferry people around and sell handmade goods and food made in Wolfheim, as well as perform at inns. At first people were a little skeptical but they ultimately decided that it was worth a shot. They didn't have much to lose. Silver with couple of other young people and her family renovated the ship and begun her missions. In couple of years, she managed to build up a reputation for herself and turn Wolfheim from a struggling town to a bustling hub of trade and culture. When she was twenty she enrolled at Vale University and completed a course in Social Justice. It was around the time she began to get known that her father first heard of her, and came in contact with her. After confirming who her mother was and some calculations he discovered she was his daughter. He reached out to her but Silver initially rejected him and any of his offerings of help. She later warmed up to him, but still cannot bring herself to accept his help, and tends to act snappy and cold towards him. On her 23rd birthday she and Yaskier finally became engaged, Relationships Halo Jay Silver has a very close relationship with her mother. Halo has always been honest with her and treated her seriously. Silver always admired her mother's resolve and strength and Halo is one of the people she most often goes to for advice, or when she feels overwhelmed by her duties as a leader. It was mainly for her mother's sake that she considered warming up to her father. She knew that Halo still had tender feelings for him, even though their relationship ended. When she's not traveling she's helping her mother out as a peacekeeper at the inn. Primrose Jay Primrose was the second maternal figure to Silver. She was the one to teach her magic and gift her the family sword-The Defender, which has been forged in the Vacuan Temple of the Great Mother, with the purpose of defending people who are hard on their luck and abused. Primrose also told her of all the stories of old and helped Halo with instructing Silver in the art of swordplay and general combat. She was the one to activate her aura and help her find her semblance. Just like with Halo, Silver asks her grandmother for the advice and Primrose has a seat on the council along with other elders. She is the one in charge when Silver is gone. James Ironwood Silver's relationship with her father is complicated and more than a little strained. For many years Ironwood didn't even know Silver existed and learned of her only when she set sail on Stormcrow and he heard rumors of her exploits. He had reached out but was met with rejection. Despite knowing he wasn't around because her mother never told him, a part of Silver was a little bitter about his absence. The other reason is her general resentment towards Atlas for abandoning Wolfheim after the collapse of the mines. Silver is also very critical of the military and doesn't trust them, and this distrust seeps into her relationship with her father, whom she often sees as arrogant and blinded. She knows he tries to do the right thing, however, she thinks that more often than not his vision of the right thing, is far from what actually is right thing. Despite all this deep down she still cares about him and does try to understand him. She is, for example, supportive of his relationship with Glynda Goodwitch. Yaskier Pond Yaskier is Silver's oldest friend. The two met when they were only 3 and stayed together ever since. Yaskier was a very talented musician and he captured Silver's heart with his talent. She was a frequent visitor in his house and was treated as a part of the family by his parents-Zlatan and Malina Pond. As they grew up the two fell in love with each other and begun dating when they were 15. When the mines collapsed and Zlatan was crippled, Silver was doing her best to help the family out when Yaskier worked. In fact, the plight of the Pond family was one of the first things that pushed her to try to find the solution for the town's bad times. Yaskier and Aurora along with Inna and their families were her first supporters and suppliers. Yaskier is chief performer alongside Silver, he also makes wooden instruments for sale, and if they're in big enough settlement he also tunes people's instruments. Yaskier proposed to Silver on her 23rd birthday. Aurora Pond Yaskier's younger sister also became Silver's. The two girls get along very well and Silver is extremely protective of Aurora. Aurora is Wolfheim's chief blacksmith and weapon maker, and when she's not at school she travels around with Silver and helps people fix their weapons. Inna Forrester Inna is Silver's best friend and confidant. The two young women are each other's shoulder to cry on and they often seek one another's advice. Inna along with Aurora and Yaskier was Si8lver's most faithful supporter and helped her out with the restoration of the ship, and was one of the first providers. Giving Silver herbal remedies, teas, and amulets from her family's shop. Stormcrow Crew Silver has a very good relationship with her crew. Her compassion and consideration has won her their loyalty and everyone who ever met them knows they would put down their lives down for her and fight every enemy. Qrow Branwen Silver and Qrow get along well most of the time. The two call each other by nicknames with Qrow calling her Siv and Lioness, and Silver calling him Scarecrow. He is a frequent visitor to her mother's inn and they share their dislike towards Atlasian Military and her father. Qrow greatly admires Silver for her tenacity and spirit. Raven Branwen Unlike Qrow, Silver dislikes Raven and vice-versa. As a settlement leader and a bandit queen, the two are natural enemies, due to their goals being the exact opposite. Silver also dislikes Raven for her attitude and ideals, seeing the older woman as selfish, arrogant and uncaring. She only allows her to be in Wolfheim because of Inna cares about her. However, she is only allowed to come from the woods, take care of whatever business brought her to Inna and leave as soon as possible. Category:Characters Category:Female Charact Category:Magic Users Category:Anima Dwellers Category:Wolfheim Citizens Category:Leaders Category:Jay Family Category:Female Characters Category:Stormcrow Crew Category:Faunus Category:Lion Faunus